Many different polymers and materials have been added to specific polymers to enhance the impact strength of the overall composition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,753 (Hikasa et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses thermoplastic elastomer compositions said to have low hardness and excellent flexibility and mechanical properties consisting essentially of a mixture of an oil-extended olefinic copolymer rubber and an olefinic plastic. The olefinic plastic is polypropylene or a copolymer of polypropylene and an .alpha.-olefin of 2 or more carbon atoms. Modern Plastics Encyclopedia/89, mid October 1988 Issue, Volume 65, Number 11, pp. 110-117, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, also discusses the use of various thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) useful for impact modification. These include: elastomeric alloys TPEs, engineering TPEs, olefinic TPEs (also known as thermoplastic olefins or TPOs), polyurethane TPEs and styrenic TPEs.
Thermoplastic olefins (TPOs) are generally produced from blends of an elastomeric material such as ethylene/propylene rubber (EPM) or ethylene/propylene diene monomer terpolymer (EPDM) and a more rigid material such as isotactic polypropylene. Other materials or components can be added into the formulation depending upon the application, including oil, fillers, and cross-linking agents. Generally, TPOs are characterized by a balance of stiffness (modulus) and low temperature impact, good chemical resistance and broad use temperatures. Because of features such as these, TPOs are used in many applications, including automotive facia and wire and cable operations.
Union Carbide Chemicals and Plastics Inc. announced in 1990 that they have developed a new cost effective class of polyolefins trademarked Flexomer.TM. Polyolefins that could replace expensive EPM or EPDM rubbers. These new polyolefins are said to have bridged the gap between rubbers and polyethylene, having moduli between the two ranges. Modulus of the rubber and of the formulation is not, however, the only criteria for evaluating a TPO formulation. Low temperature impact performance, sometimes measured by Gardner Impact at -30C. also is critical to a TPO composition's performance. According to the data contained in FIG. 4 of the paper "Flexomer.TM. Polyolefins: A Bridge Between Polyethylene and Rubbers" by M. R. Riff, H. K. Ficker and M. A. Corwin, more of the Flexomer.TM. Polyolefin needs to be added into the TPO formulation in order to reach the same levels of low temperature Gardner Impact performance as the standard EPM rubber, thus somewhat negating the benefits of the lower cost EPM/EPDM replacement. For example, using the data of FIG. 4 of the Riff et al paper, about 20% (by weight) of the EPM in polypropylene gives a Gardner Impact of about 22 J. at -30.degree. C., while the same amount of Flexomer.TM. Polyolefin gives a -30.degree. C. Gardner Impact of about 13 J.
In a paper presented on Sep. 24, 1991 at the 1991 Specialty Polyolefins Conference (SPO '91) (pp. 43-55) in Houston, Tex., Michael P. Jeffries (Exxpol Ethylene Polymers Venture Manager of Exxon Chemical Company) also reports that Exxon's Exact.TM. polymers and Plastomers can be blended into polypropylene for impact modification. Exxon Chemical Company, in the Preprints of Polyolefins VII International Conference, page 45-66, Feb. 24-27 1991, also disclose that the narrow molecular weight distribution (NMWD) resins produced by their EXXPOL.TM. technology have higher melt viscosity and lower melt strength than conventional Ziegler resins at the same melt index. In another recent publication, Exxon Chemical Company has also taught that NMWD polymers made using a single site catalyst create the potential for melt fracture ("New Specialty Linear Polymers (SLP) For Power Cables," by Monica Hendewerk and Lawrence Spenadel, presented at IEEE meeting in Dallas, Tex., September, 1991).
It is well known that narrow molecular weight distribution linear polymers disadvantageously have low shear sensitivity or low I.sub.10 /I.sub.2 value, which limits the extrudability of such polymers. Additionally, such polymers possessed low melt elasticity, causing problems in melt fabrication such as film forming processes or blow molding processes (e.g., sustaining a bubble in the blown film process, or sag in the blow molding process etc.). Finally, such resins also experienced surface melt fracture properties at relatively low extrusion rates thereby processing unacceptably and causing surface irregularities in the finished product.
Fillers (e.g., talc and carbon black) are frequently used to improve the stiffness of the composition, or to decrease the coefficient of linear thermal expansion, or to decrease the overall cost of the formulation. However, such fillers are well known to simultaneously decrease impact performance (or toughness) of the resultant composition. For example, Joseph A. Randosta & Nikhil C. Trivedi in Talc (published in Handbook of Fillers and Reinforcements for Plastics 160 (Harry S. Katz & John V. Milewski eds.)) confirm that the impact performance of polymeric materials is generally decreased by the presence of rigid fillers, especially below the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the matrix material, due to the fillers' action as "stress concentrators."
Typically, the filler is incorporated at levels ranging from 1-50 weight percent of the formulation, depending upon the filler density. Furthermore, even at relatively high levels of filler loadings (e.g., greater than about 20%), typical thermoplastic formulations (e.g., polypropylene, an elastomeric rubber and talc) have very poor impact performance and do not function well in uses such as automotive facia. Low temperature impact resistance generally becomes more critical when the formulation is exposed to temperatures approaching the glass transition temperature of the rubber used in the formulation. Sometimes the room temperature impact resistance may even increase for highly filled formulations, but the low temperature impact resistance decreases rapidly with decreasing temperature.
Thus, while the development of new lower modulus polymers such as Flexomer.TM. Polyolefins by Union Carbide or Exact.TM. polymers by Exxon has aided the TPO marketplace, there continues to be a need for other more advanced, cost-effective polymers for compounding into polypropylene which improve or maintain low temperature impact performance and modulus, especially for highly filled systems.